Backlot
Backlot is a mid-sized map featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is good for almost all game modes. Overview The top of the middle building (a garage) is great for snipers or heavy gunners. Do not dwell on the second floor for long, because if done so, the player is easy prey for the nearby mounted machine guns, both of which can penetrate through the whole second floor. Also be careful of enemies using the dumpster below one of the windows to climb inside. By climbing out another of these windows, players can also quickly press the action button in order to climb into a small wooden ledge. From there they can hide inside to pick off enemies, or climb the ladder in order to reach the top floor of the middle building. Be careful when up here as it is quite easy to encounter a grenade thrown by the enemy. If the "Flawless" challenge is needed, a good chance to get it is to go in the basement of the construction building, it is a very overlooked area. The aid of UAV Jammer is advised when doing this. All types of classes are effective on this map. Trivia *A building from this map can be seen from the map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Karachi. *The building in the construction area with the fence on the roof is a good hiding spot. To get on top of the building one must get on the second floor, stand in a window sill, make sure there is a small balcony with a ladder to the left, and slowly move left. Plus, one must press the jump button. *There is a building that is inside/outside the map that is never accessed, however there are stairs and an air-conditioner in it anyway. *The birds flying above the map are not inanimate and when one spectates closer to them they actually are transparent and paper thin. *There is a flock of seagulls flying outside the map, but when one gets close to them via spectate they shrink and disappear later to respawn again. *All the cars outside of the map, except for two of them, are destroyed. *In the building to southwest, the one near the gas station, there are 9 bikes hanging from the ceiling and 2 laid up against the wall. *The posters of sniper sights seen outside of the map show an American holding a flag in front of the capital building. *In the building with the couch on the 2nd floor, there is a blank room with an air conditioner floating in front of a wall. *On one side of the building, there is an Infinity Ward logo. *When using Old School Mode, it is possible to access many "secret balconies", and leave the map. A video of these can be seen here. *The balcony above the building with the garage doors opened appears to have been cut from the game. However, it is possible to float next to it when prompted to "Go Over" if one is using Old School Mode. The reason for it's cut is unknown, but it was possibly due to the difficulty of getting to it, and how it provided a brilliant sniping point. *If one gets very far out of the map, some birds will be stuck doing the same animation in the same place. Video 400px Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps